Discorde
by Dippy Conlon
Summary: Ron quiere hablar de algo importante con Hermione. El único problema es que él no sabe qué quiere decirla.


Antes de empezar mi cuento, quiero decir que el español no es mi lengua materna. Esto es una traducción de un cuento que escribí en ingles. Por eso, si encuentras algún error, por favor, dímelo. Estudiaba el español por años (no quiero decir cuantos en caso de que hay muchos errores), entonces, quiero saber cuando estoy incorrecta. Sobre el cuento, también quiero saber cualquiera critica que tengas. Me gusta critica mucho cuando me ayuda ser mejor (escritora, habladora de español…).

**Discorde**

Por Dippy Conlon

Seca. La garganta de Ron era seca. Trató a tragar, pero casi se atragantó, entonces decidió parar de hacer esto. Le levó mejor fruncir los labios y abofetear ligeramente sus muslos mientras pasear de un lado a otro. Finalmente, esto se hizo demasiado complicado y él paró de pasear.

¿En _dónde _estaba ella?

La respuesta más obvia a ésta fue 'La biblioteca, Ron. ¿Qué estás pensando?'. Sin embargo, ésta no fuera su pregunta de verdad. No tiene importancia _dónde_ estaba ella porque no estaba allí. Una pregunta mejor hubiera sido '¿Cuando llegará?'.

Ron se gimió, se dando cuenta de que qué como Hermione fue esta corrección. Ella ni siquiera estaba y aún le corregía. Maldita sabe-lo-todo.

Normalmente, no le importaba. Hermione siempre era distraído por la biblioteca. Sin embargo, él tenía algo de decirle, algo importante. Exactamente qué era, él no sabía. Y este era un problema de que no había pensado hasta ahora mismo.

Sabía que quería decirle como sentía, pero no sabía exactamente como sentía.

Sentía molesto. Ella siempre le corregía, no importaba qué sin trascendencia fue el error. ¡Cuantas veces ella le dijo que nadie puede aparecer en Hogwarts! Sabía. Sólo es que… se olvidó algunas veces. Por favor, ella no debía esperar que todo el mundo hubiera leído _Hogwarts: Una Historia_ cincuenta veces como ella había hecho. También ella le hacia estudiar y hacer su tarea. Hacerla de verdad. La única clase para que el podía copiar y salir impune era Adivinación y la razón sola para esto fue que Hermione la creía una clase ridícula. Algunas veces, quería conocer un amigo nuevo sin más. Quería conocer un amigo que entendiera que nadie que estuviera en su sano juicio haría todo su tarea. Pero este deseo le dio otro sentido.

Sentía lástima. De verdad, no podía imaginar el conocimiento de nuevos amigos. Hermione, a pesar de sus creencias extrañas sobre los estudios, era una amiga buena y fiel siempre. él no podía olvidarse del tiempo durante el tercer ano cuando los dos habían peleado acerca de Scabbers y Crookshanks. No podía olvidarse de que les había dicho Hagrid a Harry y él sobre los tardes que había pasado allí Hermione llorando porque ellos no habían hablando con ella. No podía olvidarse de qué compasiva era ella. Había debido sido más simpático a ella ese ano porque, a pesar de que no quería admitirlo, ella había tenido razón. Siempre tenía razón, que le llevó a sentir molesto otra vez.

Sentía molesto porque siempre ella tenía razón, siempre sabia la cosa correcta para hacer, el hechizo correcto para echar. Sabia el único hecho que refutó su teorías. Descubrió la evidencia clave para resolver el misterio. Era entendida de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser útil y de muchas cosas que no lo podrían ser. Siempre estaba dispuesta a compartir esta información para lo bueno. De repente, él sentía agradecido.

Sentía agradecido. Él y Harry tenían suerte de tener ella. Les ayudaba tantas veces y proponía tantos planes brillantes. Les ponía en marcha, les señalaba el camino. Sin ella, lo más probable es que ellos se hubieran perdidos muchas veces. Ella era una jugadora clave en su equipo y Ron lo sabía. Nunca podía arreglarse sin sus quejas, su ayuda, y incluso su información inútil.

Sentía tener suerte. Tenía una amigo fiel, una compañera divertida y una biblioteca andando adentro de Hermione. Tenía alguien con que podía hablar. Tenía alguien para ayudarle con su tarea y hacerle programas de estudio para no hacer caso de. Tenía alguien con que podía contar y en que podía confiar. Tenía alguien que no tenían muchas porque solo era una como ella.

Las emociones opuestas eran bastante para hacer dar vueltas la cabeza de cualquier persona y la de Ron le hacía sentir como girara en una calesita. Él hizo plaf en el sofá y se ahogó en las cojines escarlatas. Esta acción parecía reducir la marcha de la calesita, pero él sabía que tuviera elegir un caballo antes de que la calesita pararía. ¿Pero cual?

Antes de que él podía pensar más en la situación, la puerta del retrato se abrió y Hermione entró, su cara colorada y sus brazos llenos de libros. Ella miró con frenesí alrededor antes de ver a Ron, cuya cara era tan rojo como los cojines con que se había cubierto.

"¡Ron! Lo siento mucho. Estaba haciendo de lectura extra para Aritmancia y perdí la noción del tiempo por completo," ella exclamó, dándose prisa para descargar sobre la mesa enfrente de Ron sus libros.

"No preocupes," él masculló en el cojín que estaba agarrando en una tentativa frenética a parar la calesita, cuya velocidad se había doblado. Él parecía mirar mientras ella se arrellanaba al lado de Ron, pero, de verdad, él estaba buscando desesperadamente por su mente para algo que decir.

"¿De que quieres hablar?" ella preguntó, mirando con curiosidad a su cara roja. "¿Sientes bien?"

"Siento…" se calló, su garganta seca otra vez. Esto fue la pregunta ¿sí? ¿La de cómo sentía él? "Siento… discorde."

Ella rió. Las cejas de Ron saltaron hacia arriba. No estaba esperando esta reacción. ¿Por qué reía ella¡ Estaba tratando de decirla como sentía y ella reía!

"Ah, Ron, no te pones así" ella sonrió, tratando a parar de reír por Ron. "Solo es una palabra interesante para oírte usar."

Él ya no estaba escuchando. Millones de emociones se arremolinaban alrededor de él, haciéndole más discorde. Todo lo que podía ver claramente era Hermione. Se inclinó hacia ella, necesitando urgentemente a escapar sus emociones confusas, y la besó.

Con eso, todas sus emociones se unieron a una y sentía completamente… corde.


End file.
